Dinner for Three
by laurenlaurenlauren
Summary: A candlelit dinner with her wife and five year old son was the perfect ending to Delphine's day. Cophine One-Shot. Pure fluff


Curled up on the couch, Cosima rested her head on the arm of the couch not really watching whatever show her son Henrie had chosen. Running her fingers through his golden curls that so desperately needed a trim, the brunette's mind was in the clouds.

"Mom?" five year old Henrie spoke up breaking his mother's daze. Shaking his head and tousling his curls, he made sure his mother was listening to him. "Can we do that for _Maman_?"

"Do what for her bud?"

"Make her a fancy dinner like they do on tv" he sighed as if his Mom should know that already. Turning on the couch to face his mother, Henrie gave her the face. The face he got from his dear _Maman_ that coerced Cosima to do anything for them, the face she adored.

Cosima nodded "Sure, I think she'd like that"

"Can I cook like they do on tv too? They had fire and everything!" the five year old gasped excitedly.

"Uh…" Cosima chuckled uncomfortably "How about we do it together? Without the fire?"

"Oh alright"

"Oh alright" she mimicked and lifter her son off the couch. Getting up herself, the pair moved to the kitchen to see what they could put together for dinner. They had an hour before Delphine was due home from work so they had a good chunk of time to whip up something fantastic. Deciding on a pasta recipe she had learnt from her Mom as a kid, Henrie began pulling out the vegetables and herbs they'd need to add into the pasta.

Starting to chop the vegetables, Cosima sent Henrie off to find items one by one to keep him occupied. First the dried pasta, then the rolls from the pantry, the candle sticks from the fancy cupboard and the placemats they only used on special occasions. Henrie gave his mother his full attention as he watched her sauté the capsicum, onion, zucchini and mushrooms with the garlic before adding the herbs. This dish became a treat for Cosima especially as she went through college. Fresh vegetables like these were a little pricey for a struggling college student but when she had put away a little bit of money, after a few weeks she splurged so she could make this pasta. It was a special meal for Cosima and one she made for Delphine well before they got married some six years ago.

"Why are you putting leaves in?" Henrie asked with a scrunched up nose when Cosima tipped a bag of baby spinach into the pan to wilt.

"It's spinach, it's really good for you" she chuckled and tickled the expression off her son's face "It will make you strong like Uncle Cal and have good skin like Uncle Felix"

"Really?"

Cosima nodded.

"Ok then"

That was Cosima's new trick to getting Henrie to try a new food. If Kira ate it then he had to too, if it made him like Uncle Cal or Uncle Felix then he had to eat it but if Aunty Helena ate it, he knew to steer clear. Even if Kira screwed her nose up as something, Cosima told a little white lie. Anything to get her boy to eat more of what she and Delphine ate just to make life that little bit easier. It seemed to be working for everything but green beans. Henrie just won't eat green beans.

"Alright bud, I need you to put the rolls in the bread basket and put it on the table, I'm almost finished with dinner" Cosima asked as she placed the cooked fettucine into the pan with the vegetables. Delphine had texted when she left the office so she would be home in a matter of minutes.

Doing as he's told, Henrie places the rolls on the table and straightens the placemats. The perfectionist in him was all Delphine and her need for everything to be a certain way or in a certain place. It annoyed Cosima to no end but seeing Henrie do little things like fix the placemat was too adorable to get annoyed at.

"The pasta is done, I'll keep it on the stove to stay warm until _Maman_ gets home, the table is set and the rolls are out. What are we missing bud?" Cosima asked as she made her way over to the table and stood behind her son. Resting her hands gently on his shoulders, they admired their handy work.

"The candles" Henrie piped up with a bright smile. "Can I light them?"

"When you're about 20 years older than you are now" the brunette laughed as she got the lighter from the junk drawer and lit the candles herself. She asked Henrie to dim the lights and the pair gasped at how beautiful the dining room looked washed in candlelight. Delphine was going to love coming home to a candlelit dinner with her wife and son, something they didn't get to do so much anymore. Delphine worked so much and now with Henrie, date nights were rare even if Henrie joined them.

As if by clockwork, Delphine walked through the door only minutes later. Meeting her at the door, Cosima took her coat while Henrie took her purse and placed it down by the couch.

"What do we have here?" Delphine asked with a bright smile as she was ushered through to the dining room. A soft gasp left her mouth as she saw the candles and beautifully set table. She didn't know what she did to deserve something like this but it was incredible.

"For you _Mon Amour_ " Cosima smiled wrapping her arms around Delphine's waist from behind and pressing a soft kiss to the base of her neck. Shivering at the feather light touch, Delphine relaxed into her wife's embrace. "This was all Henrie's idea"

" _Magnifique garçon_ " the blonde gushed as she pulled her son into her arms and kissed his curls over and over again.

"Maman" he groaned and squirmed out of her arms "Come sit, I set the table and did the rolls and got all the vegetables"

Henrie took his mother's hand and pulled her to her usual seat at the head of the table and even pulled the chair out for her like the gentleman he was. Following Cosima into the kitchen, Henrie held out the bowl for Cosima to scoop pasta into then took it very carefully to the table. He wasn't always the most graceful child but he was trying so hard not to spill anything. One more trip back and forth to the kitchen before Cosima joined them at the table with her own plate.

"Eat before it gets cold" she smiled and reached out for her wife's hand under the table. Exchanging warm smiles, they told each other how much they loved one another without uttering a single word. They didn't need to.

" _Merci_ Henrie and Cosima. This is beautiful" Delphine smiled as she tucked a curl behind her son's ear. She kind of loved how his golden curls fell across his eyes, it reminded Delphine of herself as a child and the unruly curls she attempted to tame to this day.

The young family enjoyed their meal together as they talked about each of their days. Delphine couldn't talk about too much especially in front of Henrie but she enjoyed hearing about the games he played at school and the fun he had with his Mom that afternoon.

"May I take your plates to the kitchen?" Henrie asked in his fanciest voice once everyone was finished their meal. Stacking the plates for him, Cosima set them in his little hands anxiously. He was only just tall enough to put plates on the counter top and both Cosima and Delphine watched him carefully retreat to the kitchen. Once the plates were all safe on the counter, the trio all let out small sighs of relief. Henrie ran off to play leaving his Mom and _Maman_ sipping their wine at the table.

"Dinner was perfect" the blonde smiled as she joined hands with her wife on the table. She couldn't communicate to her family just how great it was to come home to something like this today. She hadn't had the best day at the office spending most of her time arguing with Rachel so to have this to come home to was, in a word, perfect.

"The night isn't over yet Dr Cormier" Cosima smirked as she played with her wife's nimble fingers. "I have a few ideas of what we can do once Henrie goes to bed"

Delphine couldn't hide her pure happiness and love she had for her wife and son. Bringing their joined hands to her lips, the blonde pressed a soft kiss to Cosima's knuckles looking up at her through her long lashes.

" _Je t'aime_ Cosima"

"I love you too"

 **Your thoughts?**


End file.
